Kazusa Touma
Kazusa Touma "Whenever I see snow, I'll remember how I sang "White Album" with you two. How much fun I had in the snow in the mountains. How we touched on that snowy street... Every time the snow falls and I look up to the sky, I'll remember." - Touma to Haruki Kitahara in Episode 12 Kazusa Touma (冬馬 かずさ Tōma Kazusa) the secondary heroine in White Album 2: Introductory Chapter and Coda. She is the daughter of Youko Touma, a wealthy world-renowned musician, whose absence made her rebellious. Due to her numerous absences, the teachers decided to transfer her from Houjou's music division to a regular class in her third year. However, she still continues dozing, skipping or being late in class, but her school attendance slightly improved until the cultural festival. In her True Ending, she becomes the wife of Haruki Kitahara (which now makes her Kazusa Kitahara). Appearance Kazusa Touma is an average sized young woman, who is mostly seen in her uniform. Takahiro Ogiso once commented that she had a better body and face than Setsuna Ogiso's. Kazusa can be considered as beautiful with her tsundere personality. Her school uniform is a dark brown coat, blue skirt with back and white stripes and a white collar shirt underneath. Her casual outfit it a purple coat, shorts and a black sweater with a white shirt underneath. Personality Kazusa adapts a cold demeanor, and is distant. She is approached by Haruki everyday, giving her forms to fill up. She occasionally remarks "Idiot", "Get out" and other mean statements to Haruki, saying that he annoys her. On the inside, Kazusa is a very caring person. She accepted the fact that Setsuna and Haruki confessed each other, and were to date from episode 8. In episode 10, it is revealed that she loved Haruki since the beginning, but hid her feelings. In Coda, her personality changes gradually; she becomes awfully jealous, and begs Haruki to betray Setsuna in order for her to have him. But in Setsuna' s TE, she accepts that the two will marry, and that she was to be alone in her world, due to her mother being a patient and would soon die. Relationships Haruki Kitahara "We finally became friends. I've said everything I wanted to say. Now we really know everything about each other. Though, from the moment we become friends, we'll never speak to each other again." - Touma to Haruki in Episode 10 Touma and Haruki are first seen together sitting next to each other in class. Haruki tried to talk to her but she remained silent, feigning sleep. When Haruki goes to Music Room 1 to practice his guitar, he hears a piano playing in the Music Room 2 next to him. The piano plays "White Album" along with him and Haruki plays with the mysterious piano every day after school. Finally, when Haruki asks Setsuna Ogiso to join the Light Music Club, she accepts but only if the piano player joins them. Therefore, Haruki is determined to find out who his pianist partner is. He climbs the ledge of the school building to get into Music Room 2, and he nearly falls, but someone's hand catches him and pulls him up and he finds out his piano partner is Touma. After much persuasion, Touma decides to join the Light Music Club for Setsuna. After various ups and downs, the two confess their love for each other and consummate their Love during the final night. It is also revealed that Haruki written the song Todokanai Koi for Touma. Touma has loved Haruki since they first met, but has always hid her feelings away. While she is not nearly as compatible with Setsuna as she is with Haruki, Touma still cares about Setsuna, as does she to her.Their next encounter would happen in Coda after many years, where we can see a new Kazusa more determined to get what she wants in her own route after lots of suffering without Haruki. Despite having become one of the best pianists worldwide Kasuza would gladly never play music again if it meant that she could have Haruki. Setsuna Ogiso "She'll either end up being my mortal enemy, or the best friend I ever have." - Touma to Haruki Kitahara about Setsuna in Episode 3 Touma and Setsuna become extremely close friends over the series. Touma once said Setsuna would either be her sworn enemy or her closest friend, and they end up becoming friends, supporting each other in girl-related dilemmas. Setsuna confides much in Touma, and as a result, the two grow close over music and conversation. Setsuna sees Touma as somewhat of a rival, because they both love Haruki, who started dating Setsuna after she confessed to him. Setsuna knew full well Kazusa was also in love with him and feels sorry for betraying her. When Haruki sleeps with Touma behind Setsuna's back, she remains very supportive of Haruki even though it's killing her inside. Overall, their personalities are quite a stark contrast, but after growing close through the Light Music Club, become the best of friends until Setsuna confesses to Haruki. They meet again after 5 years of separation in Coda, the final chapter of the visual novel, where they become the worst possible rivals; each wanting to marry one man: Haruki. Their relationship slightly improved in Setsuna's True Ending in coda. Youko Touma "Just before I graduated from middle school, she moved to Paris. And she told me clearly that there was no point in taking me." - Touma to Haruki Kitahara about Youko Touma in Episode 6 Youko is Touma's mother who is known for being carefree. Youko gave birth to Touma illegitimately and left her in Japan when she moved to Paris. Touma has a frosty relationship with her mother as she dislikes her for leaving her in Japan. Youko is shown to be very loose and inconsiderate of her daughter's feelings. For example, when Touma had her flashback, Youko is shown simply smiling at Touma's despair. Touma states that she had aspired to be as great as her mother since she was young, but after Youko left for Paris, all her dreams evaporated. The relationship between the two is chilly at most, and Touma is still bitter against her mother. Anime Information coming soon... Introductory Chapter Information coming soon... Closing Chapter Though Kazusa does not make an appearance in this chapter, she still has a strong influence in both Haruki and Setsuna's lives. She may appear in Setsuna' s route in the Closing Chapter, in which she is seen having a conversation with Youko. She is also seen multiple times in Haruki's flashbacks 3 years ago. on the phone]] Coda The Coda begins 2 years after the events of the Closing Chapter, with Haruki Kitahara making plans for marrying Setsuna Ogiso. Both of them are engaged and the have a honeymoon in Strasburg (where Kazusa is currently living with Youko Touma). Haruki's plans further gets confused as he stumbles upon Kazusa, and the two of them just stare at each other in shock. They part ways after greeting one another normally. The Coda is actually similar to the events of the Introductory Chapter, where Haruki makes the same mistake by cheating on Setsuna with Kazusa. As Setsuna is cunning at smart, she immediately guessed that the two of them were meeting secretly behind her back. However, Setsuna still forgives and consoles him, saying that it was fine as long as she was the one he chose at the end. Kazusa True Ending This is the chapter where Haruki Kitahara finally ''abolishes his indecisive behavior. He cancels his marriage proposal to Setsuna Ogiso and he marries Kazusa in the end. After hearing their plans of marriage, Setsuna tries to commit suicide by getting hit by an ongoing car in the traffic line. Fortunately, the damage was not serious and they both settle in Europe after getting married in secret, alienating Setsuna. She sang "Powder Snow" after 2 years of the marriage of Haruki and Kazusa, she learned to play the guitar for Haruki as it indicates that she could never move on. Kazusa Normal Ending Perhaps the saddest route available in the entire visual novel. This novel takes place when Haruki Kitahara loves both of the girls, Setsuna Ogiso and Kazusa. He meets Kazusa endlessly, but as time surpassed, she said that her time with him was over, and that only Sesuna could heal him. Feeling guilty and devastated, he ran out in tears. It was very clear that Haruki had guilty feelings of love for Kazusa, but he felt the righteous, hesitated feelings of love towards Setsuna. In Setsuna's True Ending, Kazusa takes the matter calmly, even though her mother was a patient and had the possibility of dying, leaving her completely alone. It is hinted that the two rivals' relationship slightly improved. Trivia * Kazusa's surname '''Touma '''means "winter" (冬) ('tou') and "horse" (馬) ('ma'''). Category:Characters Category:Female Characters